1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an optical aligning and retaining device for use in an image forming apparatus.
2. Prior Art
In general, devices of this type include, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,585,308, a cylindrical lens frame holder mounted on a housing in an image forming apparatus. The housing is substantially U-shaped with retaining devices located on the vertical walls of the housing that retain a tying band for securing the cylindrical lens frame holder to the housing. In this type of conventional mounting device, however, there is no assurance, other than to perform time consuming measurements and tests, such as done at the point of original manufacture, that when the lens frame holder is removed from its housing within the image forming apparatus it will be properly positioned when re-inserted into the housing. Therefore, if the lens frame holder is removed from the housing, for instance, for maintenance or replacement, it is extremely difficult to accurately remount the lens frame holder, in the field, and re-establish the optimum position that was established at the original point of manufacture. What is, therefore, needed is a housing device that is simple in construction, has relatively few parts, but allows for accurate mounting and securing of an optical device, such as an electronic scanning camera, in the field.